thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 8
Days after the backalnds were reduced to a pile of ash and destroyed trees, the Backlanders had left in a mass exodus to find a new place they could call their own. Leading them was the gravely wounded Dcar Snout, who knew he had to do what was best for his people. Finally, he found a place for them on the Outskirts of the Pridelands. This was a place where the Pridelanders never came to, so it would be safe for the Backlanders to take refuge until the Backlands was sustainable again. In the center of it all was a Watering hole big enough to sustain them all. Smaller relatives of the antelope called Dik-diks were enough to fill the predators until they were hungry again. Yes, it seemed that this would be the perfect place to stay. The animals of the Exodus took a solemn vow to not eat any of their comrades as they settled into their new home. It pleased the great Reptile to see his subjects committing themselves to this vow. He had always resolved conflicts between his people. He remembered when Dhahabu and Katali were going at each others throats. The Zebra queen refused to share her watering hole with any leopards, calling them "Untrustworthy" and "Incredibly rude." The king had organized a hearing, where the two voiced their disgusts with each other. He told them that keeping water to yourself is as selfish as selfish came, and without water, no one would survive. Pretty soon, the two leaders agreed to sign a peace treaty and treat each other fairly from now on. Scar Snout made a bold move forward by assembling all Hyenas of the Outlands under his rule. Gathering them all to rebuild a broken world was the first step to completing his goal of righting some old wrongs. Ah, and today, his job was almost done. The old Dragon walked down a sloped hill and into a large clearing of the Pridelands' forbidden Valley. Jasiri had spotted him and followed close behind. "Your Majesty?" She called to him. "Where are you going?" Scar Snout gave only a small glance to her as he slowly trudged forward. "Do you remember when I said this land was forbidden to Pridelanders?" Jasiri nodded slowly. "I do. Why?" The look ofln the Dragons face seemed to be rather grave, as if what he was about to say was far from family friendly. "I think it is time to show you why it is so." And the sight he showed her clearly confirmed this. As if it were something out of a War movie, the sight of the enormous Valley's dark secret shocked the Hyena. Skeletons of Komodo Dragons and other animals were scattered all over the place. These Skeletons looked as if they had been there for several many decades. Like before even Mufasa was born. With the strength that he saved from the fire, Scar Snout climbed onto a rock as he looked over the cliff at the large grave. Jasiri felt absolutely speechless as she gaped out at the gruesome history lesson. "W-what is this place?" "It is where the reign of the Komodos came to an end." Scar Snout closed his eyes. "The day the time of the Lions rose from a sea of death. When Cataro used the Roar to cause unspeakable Genocide." He looked down to where a specific Skeleton lay under an ancient fallen tree. Jasiri saw it too. "I-is tha-" "Serena." Scar Snout nodded as a tear rolled down his face silently. "The love of my life. The most radiant flower of the Aftican plains." Jasiri placed her paw on his enormous leg. "I'm so sorry...." A silence rang through the area as Scar Snout continued to look at the crime scene of the great Massacre. Finally, Scar Snout felt the strength in his legs give way as he laid down on his rock. Jasiri swiftly placed both paws on his side. "I don't think you should do that. I mean, you're so weak from the Outlander attack, you might not be able to get back up." The Lizard simply continued to keep his eyes forward, even when he gave his reply. "That's the whole idea." The Hyena knew that something must be wrong with her king as she stood back up. "I-i'll go get Katali. If you're sick, she ca-" "I'm not sick, Jasiri." Scar Snout shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes. "I am old." He have a sigh as he continued to speak. "I have ruled a land with honor and with pride. I met the only one for me, and vowed to never leave her. I have raised many children, who now have children of their own. I protected my subject, even when we were cast out. I brought clans long against each other together, and in doing so, created a new empire out of the ashes of my old one." He then opened his great eye to look at Jasiri. "And now, my duty is complete, and my part in the Circle of Life is fulfilled." Now over the time she had come to love kn rhe Backlands, Jasiri not only became closer to Janja, but had become increasingly close to Scar Snout. So hearing that he was on the verge of death caused her to bury her head into his baggy skin and sob. "No..." She managed to say. "I don't want to say goodbye...." "Then let us not call it goodbye." Came Scar Snout's low voice. "Let us call it 'Until next time.'" Jasiri raised her head as she looked up to the reptile who became like a father to her as he slowly began to leave. "Thank you, Jasiri...." Scar Snout gave his final three words as his eyelids slowly closed once again. His smile still staying behind as he gave one final hiss. And going with his sight, his breath. The king of the Komodos was now dead. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:The Final Tale